Always Expect the Unexpected
by believable-pen
Summary: It was just before 10.30am, on a pleasant Thursday morning in Cardiff. The sun was shining and all was well with the world….for now, anyway.


**Always Expect the Unexpected**

TWTWTW

It was just before 10.30am, on a pleasant Thursday morning in Cardiff. The sun was shining and all was well with the world….for now, anyway. There wasn't a cloud to mar the beautiful blue of the sky. It was quiet. Not may visitors around the Bay yet. But there would be.

The silence was shattered by the approach of a sleek, black saloon car pulling up along side the Torchwood SUV. It stopped and the engine was turned off. A figure dressing in black fatigues got out and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door. A female got out of the car and straightened her red beret. They both walked purposefully towards the tourist information centre at the end of the board walk at Cardiff Bay. Pushing the door open, they went inside.

It was brightly lit inside and the young man behind the counter had his head down, pen in hand.

Ianto Jones was standing at the counter, writing out a message for Jack, when the door to the tourist office opened. He looked up and was shocked to see the two UNIT officers walked in. Ianto dropped his pen, as the woman approached him, looking him over, a distasteful look on her face.

"May I help you?" He asked politely, hiding his annoyance at being stared at like he was something she just brought in on the bottom of her shoe.

"We're here to see Captain Harkness," said the female.

Ianto moved towards the phone. "I'll just….."

"Stand down!" the woman barked at Ianto, then signalled to her companion. "Make sure he doesn't try to warn the Captain! I'll call you when I'm ready. "

The other officer nodded, took out his gun, and trained it on Ianto.

"Shoot to kill, if you have too." she said, going straight to the secret door.

Ianto stepped back, an amazed look on his face, as the man approached him, aiming his gun at his head.

"W-what's this all about?" asked Ianto.

The woman officer ignored the question, stepping passed the counter. Pressing the red button on the back wall, she walked through the secret door that led down to Torchwood's secret hideout.

'_How did she know where that was' _he thought.

Ianto felt helpless; not that there was anything he could do about it, having a gun pointed at yourself sort of made one impotent. He licked his top lip, his mouth feeling dry.

As the UNIT officer entered the lift, she took out her gun and checked it was loaded. Taking off the safety catch, she replaced it back in it's holster. As the lift descended, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Stepping out of the lift, the UNIT officer moved slowly towards the cog door. So far, she hadn't been detected. That was good, for her.

Listening, the officer made out Jack Harkness' voice, talking to another male and a female.

TWTWTW

"Oh, come on, Owen! It has to be done!"

Jack stood at the top of the stairs, outside his office, looking down at Owen who was performing an autopsy on an alien that was found floating in the Bay the night before. Jack decided the autopsy could wait until the next morning. The alien wasn't going anywhere after all, and the team were tired from chasing a Blowfish all over Cardiff City Centre, only to loss it.

"Bloody hell, Jack, this thing stinks!" Owen was glad he was wearing a visor.

"Shoulda met it when it was alive," he replied, smiling. "Not the best of smells."

Gwen laughed.

"Oi!" called Owen, giving Gwen a look that could have frozen water. "It's not funny! I'm elbow deep in an alien's guts, and your bloody laughing! Stop it right now, Cooper!"

Gwen approached the railing. "Sorry, Owen."

"Mmm, I just bet you are."

"Okay. What have you got so far?" Jack asked the medic, smiling.

The UNIT officer made her entrance.

"Yes, do tell, Doctor Harper, just what have you found so far?"

All eyes were on her.

"Where the bloody hell did she come from?"

"How rude of me. Officer Paula Wells, here to over see this autopsy." She pointed her gun at Owen. "I trust I've made myself quite clear." Paula waved the gun around for effect.

"Why are UNIT interested in this alien?" asked Jack, coming down the stairs, slowly.

"Need to know, Captain and you don't need to know at this time," she smiled at him.

Jack approached the autopsy bay, looking over. "It's a Carpolian. They're of no interest to UNIT." Jack frowned. "Small planet. Densely populated. Harmless inhabitants," he said to Owen." And quite boring, really. So….."

Realising where the officer had just come from, Jack's eyes narrowed.

"How did you get in here?" He looked towards the cog door. "Where's Ianto?"

"Don't fret, Captain, he's unharmed."

Was she smirking?

Jack touched his ear piece. "Ianto?"In the tourist office, Ianto heard his name in his ear piece, and smiled. His 'guard' shook his head, knowingly.

Jack tried again. "Ianto! Ianto, can you hear me?"

Paula spoke into the small mic attached to her collar. "Mitchell, bring him down, there's a good fellow. But keep an eye on him."

The 'guard' called Mitchell, urged Ianto towards the secret door. Minutes later, they were both in the main Hub.

Ianto looked at Jack, mouthing _'Sorry' _

Jack just nodded, smiling at the young Welshman.

"Since when has UNIT been interested in any alien autopsies?" Jack tutted. "This one must be important." He pointed for effect.

"As I said…."

Jack held up his hand, silencing Paula. "Are the guns really necessary? We're on the same side, you know, and if you are only here to observe…." he let the sentence trail off.

Paula nodded for her companion to holster his weapon, then she did the same. "As you say, I'm just here to observe, Captain."

"Right," said Owen. "With guns drawn!"

"We needed to get into the Hub."

"You could have knock, like everyone else," joked Owen.

"Or made an appointment," said Jack, joining in.

"Scared me half to death," added Ianto, smiling at Jack.

"Sorry, I'm sure."

"And now?" asked Gwen, moving alongside Ianto.

"We observe." Paula told her.

Jack motioned to the railing. "Okay. Let's 'observe' then, shall we?"

"Jack!" this from Gwen.

"What?"

"Do something!"

"What exactly do you want me to do? They're UNIT!" Jack just smiled.

Paula stood next to Jack and looked down into the bay.

"I'll make coffee then, shall I?" enquired Ianto.

"Please, Ianto."

"I'll help," said Tosh, following the young man.

"Thanks."

Gwen joined Jack and Paula at the railing. "When was the last time you saw one of these, Jack?" she asked. "You said earlier, they smelt when alive."

"Oh, ten years ago, just outside London, near…." he turned to Paula. "UNIT Headquarters, as a matter of fact. Coincidence?"

"You have a good memory, Captain. And I don't know anything about that."

"It wouldn't have been coming from UNIT Headquarters, would it?"

"As I said already, I don't know and I'm not at liberty to say."

"That's a 'yes' then," came Ianto's voice from behind them. "There's coffee on the table," he said, indicating towards the low coffee table, then handed Jack and Gwen their cups. "Help yourselves."

Paula nodded. "Thank you, Mr Jones."

Ianto just smiled.

"Thanks, Ianto." Jack beamed.

Mitchell poured two cups of coffee, offering one to Paula. She accepted and nodded.

"So, why was the Carpolian at UNIT Headquarters ten years ago, and why has it returned?" asked Jack, sipping his coffee.

"I can't tell…."

"Bollocks!" stated Owen, looking up. "I am armpit deep in alien dodo and your acting like a clam! It's time to 'fess up, lady, or I stop, right now!" For effect, Owen stepped back.

Jack smiled, then looked at Paula, a serious look on his face. "He's right."

Paula admitted defeat. "Mitchell, go to the car and get my satchel, there's a good fellow. I think it's in the boot."

"I'll be right back, ma'am."

The female officer waited until her colleague was gone, before continuing. "Okay, but you didn't hear it from me."

"Of course not." Jack smiled.

Ianto smiled, too.

Both victorious smiles.

"Ziron is….was an emissary, from Carpolia, which you may not have know. He came seeking our help ten years ago." Paula licked her bottom lip nervously. "We were able to send him home with certain medical supplies, banned for use on Earth at that time. His people need help and we were more than willing to do so."

"What?" Jack frowned.

"There was an epidemic on Carpolia. Like Scarlet Fever. We helped to bring it under control…."

"And now?" interrupted Owen.

"There is a new epidemic, which we can't help."

"Why?" asked Ianto, stepping towards Jack.

"Because, Mr Jones, the only…." Paula pointed to the dead alien. "….who could take the medical supplies back, is dead."

Jack frowned, but Ianto knew exactly what his lover was thinking.

"Why didn't anyone come to me?" asked Jack. "I'd have helped."

"I beg our pardon?" Paula looked surprised at the comment.

"I could have gotten them there….still can. You just had to ask."

"No, Jack!" cut in Ianto. "It's too dangerous!"

Jack looked at Ianto, a smile on his face. "No, it isn't, Ianto."

"Jack's right, Ianto," said Gwen. "He can just use the vortex manipulator thingy on his wrist. He'll be there and back in no time."

Ianto spun round to face Gwen. A strained look on his young face. "And what if he can't get back? What then?"

Gwen just shook her head.

Jack put his hands on the top of Ianto's arms, turning him to face him. "I will come back. I always come back." He leaned forward, kissing Ianto on the forehead. "Trust me."

Ianto closed his eyes and nodded.

Paula raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"In case you're wondering, Ianto's my lover."

"I did know that, Captain. Although I didn't reckon on the open affection you just showed."

"Deal with it and move on," Jack told her.

Paula smiled. "Gladly. I have….a girlfriend called Lisa."

Ianto was slightly taken aback at the name, but then steadied himself. "Let me go with you," he said, turning back to Jack.

"No. It's…."

"Too dangerous? My line I think," he retorted.

"Either way, the answer is still no."

"Then you'll go alone?" asked Paula.

"You knew, didn't you?" said Ianto. "That's why you're here….not to see some alien autopsy." He shook his head. "You knew the alien was dead and that Jack wouldn't turn down the chance to save another race." His eyes narrowed.

Paula smiled sadly. "Yes, you're right, Mr Jones. I knew he wouldn't." She turned to Jack. "Ziron was tracked here. We knew he was dead when the tracker no longer sent out a signal."

"UNIT sent you to me."

"Yes."

"In case anyone is interested," began Owen. "I've found the tracking device and what killed him."

"Well?" asked Jack.

"You're not gonna believe this."

"Try me."

"Smallpox."

Jack frowned, mouth open. "Smallpox? Are you sure?"

"110% sure."

Jack looked at Tosh, who was still by the computer, then back at Owen, who nodded.

"Tosh, initiate total lock-down, now!"

Tosh pushed a few buttons.

The lights dinned and went out. Emergency lighting kicked in, turning the Hub a reddish-pink shade.

"Tell Mitchell not to come back in here." Jack ordered Paula. "Do it! Now!"

Paula shook herself. "M-Mitchell. Stay where you are. Remain in the car for further instructions. Do you hear me? Mitchell!"

"I hear you. Are you okay? Shall I call for back-up?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just don't need you for the time being, that's all."Jack touched her arm, shaking his head.

"I'm fine. Just…..stay by the car for further instructions."

"Okay."

Jack looked from Paula to Ianto. "So, we may all be infected?"

Owen nodded. "'fraid so."

"What about Mitchell?"

Owen shook his head. "Nah, I don't think he was in here long enough."

"Jack, what do we do now?" asked Gwen.

"Do we have any antibiotics that might help?" this to Owen.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "A few, but not to cure it. They'll help with the symptoms, though. I can inoculate everyone, but I think the horse has already bolted, Jack."

Jack sighed aloud. "You first, Owen. You've been closest."

"It's been in here all night, Jack!" said Tosh.

"I've been in the tourist office," began Ianto, looking quite frantic. "What if I've passed it on….what if it's out there already!" His face visibly paled.

Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. They stay in the office what, five minutes at most?"

Ianto nodded.

"Owen?"

"Very low risk, if any at all. Relax, Tea Boy. "

Ianto threw Owen a glare. "That's Coffee King to you, 'doc'!"

Owen smiled at the retaliation from the Welshman.

"I'm glad to see your team are so good humoured, Captain."

"Owen, where's the serum?"

"I'll get it." Owen opened a cupboard with his key, taking out three vials filled with a yellow liquid. "Me first." Owen injected himself. "Ianto?"

Ianto didn't hesitate. He unbuttoned his jacket, took it off and rolled up his shirt sleeve.

"Gwen."

Tosh followed Gwen. Then Paula.

"Obviously, I don't need any. Save it, just in case," said Jack.

Jack walked towards the stairs leading up to his office.

"Jack?"

It was Ianto.

"Yeah?"

"It can kill us, right?"

"Yeah."

Ianto went off to the kitchen without another word, leaving Jack stood on the bottom step.

"Is Ianto alright?" asked Tosh.

"Yeah."

Tosh watched the young man for a moment, then turned to Jack, "He always knew you'd come back, you know." Tosh looked at Ianto, who was now busy making sandwiches. "Even when we tried to convince him you weren't, he knew. Never stopped believing in you. Never stopped loving you."

"I came back for him, Tosh."

Tosh smiled. "I know, Jack."

Jack smiled, then went up to his office.

"So," began Owen, looking up at Paula. "What happens to the Carpolians now?"

"They die."

"Jack can still leave," said Gwen. "He's not infected. If he is, it won't kill him, well, not for good anyway."

Ianto heard, but didn't say anything.

"So, it's true? He can't die?"

Both Gwen and Owen nodded.

"It's true," said Tosh.

"Do you have supplies of serum?" asked Owen.

"Yes," replied Paula. "Ready and waiting for delivery."

Then Owen walked towards the stair.

"Where are you going?"

"To speak to Jack."

Ianto brought out a plate of sandwiches. "I hope they're okay. Just had ham and cheese in the fridge." He smiled, and went to climb the stairs, plate in hand.

"Ianto, leave it for a few minutes, yeah?" said Gwen, smiling.

Ianto looked up towards the office, seeing Owen stood in the doorway.

"He's up there talking Jack into going, isn't he?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, he is. Sorry, Ianto."

"It's alright. Captain Jack Harkness. Off to save the Universe." He feigned a smile, but inside, it hurt like hell. "He'd go anyway. My hero."

"What are the first symptoms, Dr Harper?" asked Paula, as Owen came back down the stairs, followed by Jack.

"Backache; Delirium; Diarrhoea; Excessive bleeding; Fatigue; High fever; Malaise; Raised pink rash; Temperature."

"Sounds positively revolting," said Ianto, screwing his nose up.

"This….rash, what does it look like?" asked Gwen.

"Well, you know rice has that little dimple in the middle? It's spots, with dimples in. They cover most, if not all the body."

Paula looked at the alien. "He doesn't have spots."

"His are internal. The lining of his stomach, if you can call it that, it a mass of infected sores."

"Poor thing," said Gwen. "Is that what killed it?"

"There's also water in his airways."

"Drowning?"

"Possibly. It didn't help, let's put it that way."

"It's deadly, then?"

"There are two clinical forms of smallpox. Variola major is the severe and most common form of smallpox, with a more extensive rash and higher fever."

"Can you tell which one he had?" asked Jack.

"No."

"So, what's the incubation period?"

"7 to 17 days."

"I need to inform UNIT." Paula told Jack. "If I'm to stay here that long, they need to know what's going on."

Jack nodded. "Better tell Mitchell first. He can relay the message to UNIT. Tell him to say they are not to come here, understood?"

Paula nodded, going over to the cog door and talking into her coms.

"It usually starts with a rash and temperature that last about 2 to 4 days. It emerges first as small red spots on the tongue and in the mouth."

"Wonderful," said Gwen, biting her top lip.

"These spots develop into sores that break open and spread large amounts of the virus into the mouth and throat. At this time, the person becomes most contagious." Continued Owen.

Ianto stood beside Jack, taking his hand in his. "You're going, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Jack gave his smaller hand a gentle squeeze.

Ianto smiled weakly. "Thought you might."

"I will be back."

"I know. Just hope I'm not covered in festering spots when you get back."

"Won't happen." Jack turned to Owen, still holding Ianto's hand. "Okay, Owen tell us everything, text book style."

"Okay. Around the time the sores in the mouth break down, a rash appears on the skin, starting on the face and spreading to the arms and legs and then to the hands and feet." Owen sighed, then continued. "Usually the rash spreads to all parts of the body within 24 hours. As the rash appears, the fever usually falls and the person may start to feel better. By the third day of the rash, the rash becomes raised bumps. By the fourth day, the bumps fill with a thick, opaque fluid and often have a depression in the centre that looks like a bellybutton; this is a major distinguishing characteristic of smallpox.

Fever often will rise again at this time and remain high until scabs form over the bumps."

"Is there any good news in all of this?" asked Tosh, coming to join them.

"I can treat you with serum." He shook his head. "We might not even get smallpox."

"Paula, ask Mitchell to order the vaccine. I'll take it. I also want a supply dropped off here. Ianto will tell you where they should leave it."

Ianto knew exactly where Jack meant.

Jack took Ianto to the kitchen, so they could talk. "Get them to leave it on the secret lift." Jack handed Ianto a piece of paper. "Put this in my computer." He pulled the younger man into a warm embrace. "I'll be back as soon as I can." They kissed. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Jack went to walk towards the lift.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, be careful."

"You know I will."

By the time Paula had finished her call to Mitchell, Jack was gone.

"Where's Captain Harkness?"

"Gone," said Ianto, sadly. "He'll be by the Millennium Centre."

"Arh." Paula got on her coms again, then spoke to Ianto after. "UNIT know he'll be there and are getting vaccine together for us, too."

Owen nodded his thanks.

"So what do we do now?" asked Paula, moving over to sit on the couch.

"I made sandwiches," said Ianto, pointing to the two covered plates.

"Great! I'm starving!"

Gwen smiled. "Again!"

TWTWTW

Jack waited patiently out by the Millennium Centre for the helicopter to arrive with the vaccine. He'd take it first to the slab of stone that was the secret lift and then leave for Cropalian. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd be in time to save the Planet from this terrible infection.

His mind wondered, as he waited, to the young Welshman back down in the Hub. Their relationship had flourished in the last few months, and Jack at last felt that he had found the one he wanted to spend an eternity with.

He chuckled to himself. Yeah right, not at Torchwood

The life expectancy was well below average, bearing in mind the kind of work they did. But anytime at all in the young man's arms, was better than no time at all.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

Moments later, the helicopter touched down and Jack moved forward to take the supplies.

"Where are they?" asked Jack, looking inside the helicopter.

A soldier with a gun appeared.

"What the….?"

"Just get onboard, Captain. Please."

Jack did as he was asked.

The helicopter took off and Jack watched as it flew over Cardiff and out into the countryside.

TWTWTW

Paula checked her watch and smiled. Now to put the plan into action she thought.

"What are you lookin' so bloody happy about?" asked Owen. "We may all be dying!"

"Well, right about now, Captain Harkness would have rendezvoused with the helicopter. They'll take him aboard and back to a secret UNIT Headquarters."

"Why?" asked Ianto. "He's bringing vaccine to us!" He frowned.

"I'm afraid not," she smiled, knowingly.

"What do you mean. he's not?" This from Gwen.

"There is no smallpox plague on Carpolian. Just this one." She pointed to the autopsy bay.

"Then why?"

Ianto moved forward. "They wanted Jack! Oh, God! Jack!" Ianto moved towards the stairs leading to Jack's office.

"Stay where you are, Mr Jones."

"No," said Owen. "it's more than that. He does have smallpox."

"We deliberately infected him. Made up the story about the Scarlet Fever epidemic ten years ago, too. Although the Captain was right. Ziron was here back then." She smiled at Ianto. "Our intention was to get Captain Harkness away from here, and to kill everyone else."

"They want us dead!" said Tosh.

"So if the infection takes 7 to 17 days…." began Gwen.

Paula smiled. "I'm immune, you see."

Ianto ran up to Jack's office and came back down, gun in hand. "Not from a bullet you're not!"

"Come now, Ianto….may I call you Ianto?"

"No, you may not!"

"Torchwood will be closed down, after you've all gone…."

"All gone! All gone!" Gwen seethed. "Bloody cow!"

"Gwen…."

"No, Owen, she wants us all dead! What about Rhys? What about Jack?"

"Too late for that, I'm afraid." Paula went for her gun.

A single shot rang out, as the UNIT officer cried out in pain, grabbing her right shoulder.

"Good shot, Ianto," praised Gwen.

"Not really. I was aiming for her heart!"

Owen smiled. "Good old Tea….Coffee King."

TWTWTW

"What's all this about?" Jack asked, after he was lead into an interrogation room.

"Certain people think it's time we reigned in Torchwood. Retire it….for good."

"Really, and who might they be? I was under the impression that Torchwood was under the Queen, and I haven't heard any complaints from that quarter."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you, Captain." He picked up a file. "The rest of your team are being disposed of as we speak." He thumbed through files.

"Disposed of, how?" Jack thought for a moment. "The smallpox. It was deliberate."

The man smiled, nodding. "No contagious, though. And not the real thing." He walked around the room then came to stand in front of Jack. "Just deadly to Ziron." He checked his watch. "Any word from Officer Wells?"

"No, sir."

Jack launched himself at the man, but was held back by two UNIT soldiers, who tied him to a chair.

"If you hurt any of them, so help me, I'll kill you all!" Jack said, struggling against his bonds.

"A bit late for that, I'm afraid. They should have all been taken care of by now," then he left the room.

Jack was left in the chair by the two soldiers, as they too, left the room. He continued to move his hands, loosening the bonds that held him. Once free he raised his left hand. Looking at his wrist band, Jack shouted, "Should have taken my wrist band!" he smiled, opening it, punched in a few coordinates and was gone in a flash of bright, white light.

Once beyond the UNIT Headquarter, Jack got out his mobile phone, punched in a few numbers and waited.

"Captain Harkness, what a surprise, sir."

"Put me through to her Majesty, please. This is a cold red!"

"Immediately, Captain."

The line rang for a few minutes and was then picked up.

"How can I help, Captain Harkness?"

"Someone in UNIT is trying to kill my team and dispose of me, You Majesty."

"I assure you, it didn't come from me!"

"I didn't think it did."

"Where is this person or persons now?"

"Just outside Cardiff."

"I'll have them relieved straight away."

There was a slight pause and a noise like a pen on paper.

"Captain, you remember Martha Jones?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Miss Jones will be at UNIT as from now. Any questions?"

"None. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Captain."

Then the line went dead.

Jack smiled, putting his phone away.

TWTWTW

"If anything happens to Jack," said Ianto to Paula. "I will shoot you dead!"

"Ianto, help me." said Owen from the autopsy bay. "Give the gun to Gwen. I need you down here,"

Ianto gave the gun to Gwen, who smiled at Paula.

"What?"

"Help me put the body in the vault. Get the infection out of the Hub."

"Will that stop it?"

"No, but the infection hasn't got to us yet, it might be contained."

"Good idea," admitted Ianto.

While Ianto and Owen were down in the vault, Jack appeared by the Water Tower. Stepping onto the secret lift, he punched in the access code and it began to descend.

The Hub was quiet.

Gwen looked up momentarily, but kept the gun trained on Paula.

"Jack!"

Jack saw the blood on Paula's shirt and looked around. "Where's Ianto?"

"Down in the vaults with Owen. They've taken the body down there."

"And her?"

"Ianto shot her, before she shot us."

"Good for him."

"It was all a set-up, Jack."

"Yeah, I know. They wanted to shut us down."

"They still can, can't they, Jack!"

Jack shook his head fondly. "I sent a message to the Royal Family. They owe me."

"Did they know anything about it?"

"They said not and I believe them. It's all politics, Gwen. Trying to change the powers that be."

Owen and Ianto came back from the vault. Ianto's face lit up on seeing Jack.

"Jack!" called Ianto, moving into his lover's arms.

They embraced. Jack sighed and kissed the side of Ianto's head.

"I'm fine. You?" asked the Captain.

"I am now."

Jack released his hold on the young Welshman. "I hear you shot Paula."

"My aim was a little off."

Jack laughed. "UNIT will be coming to pick her up any moment now."

"It was UNIT that wanted us dead!" said Owen.

"The leadership has changed hands, so to speak."

"What about the infection?" said Owen.

"It's a synthetic virus. A 100% copy. Lethal to aliens, it seems, but not the real thing." He looked at Paula. "I think we were all jupped by UNIT."

"We're not going to get all spotty and die!" said Ianto, relieved.

"No."

"That's a weight off my mind," said Owen, blowing out his cheeks.

"Ianto, take Paula up to the tourist office and escort her outside, please."

"With pleasure."

"Will we have to worry about UNIT in the future, Jack?" asked Gwen.

"No. Martha Jones has joined them. Me and Martha go way back. We can trust her."

Ianto left with Paula, who gave Jack a rye smile as they went through the cog door.

"Do you think she knew?"

"No."

Jack took the gun back up to his office and replaced it in his bottom drawer. He smiled to himself and looked out of the window, just as Ianto was entering through the cog door. Going back out, Jack joined his fellow Torchwood members.

"So, what now?" asked Owen, cleaning off the autopsy table.

"Maybe coffee, then it's dinner on me tonight."

"Oh, that'll be a first."

"I'll have you know, I sprung for dinner once."

"In 1947 to be precise," offered Ianto.

They all laughed.

"Ianto!"

FIN


End file.
